falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Убежище 0
Легендарное''' Убежище 0' ('Vault 0', '''Vault Zero') — крупнейшее Убежище Волт-Тек, построенное внутри горы Шайенн (штат Колорадо) на базе ранее существовавшего подземного комплекса. Это было "Убежище особого назначения", призванное стать центром и сердцем для всей сети правительственных Убежищ и военных бункеров, построенных на территории США. В Убежище 0 должны были пережить ядерную войну высокопоставленные правительственные деятели, представители интеллектуальной элиты и творческой интеллигенции, здесь были сосредоточены колоссальные запасы дефицитных ресурсов, оборудование и технологии. В то же время, значительные усилия были затрачены на создание развлекательно-досуговой сферы (рестораны с заполненными деликатесами холодильными камерами, бары и курительные комнаты) "The subterranean Vault compartments that were designated for backup computer and life support systems will now be renovated for senior vault personnel leisure facilities. The new facility options are as follows: several top quality restaurants with 10,000 square feet of cold storage, seven smoke rooms with piano bars and two subterranean hunting grounds stocked with rare animals purchased from world renowned zoos". Вследствие сокращения финансирования по линии Министерства обороны США, в Убежище не были установлены некоторые резервные системы "Committee rules 30 to 3 in favor of streamlining Vault-0's computer backup system costs from 24 billion dollars to 2.3 billion"., в результате, после близкого взрыва одной из ракет, функционирование систем управления и жизнеобеспечения Убежищем было нарушено. 63% жителей погибли, а 15% выживших из-за повреждений мозга оказались недееспособными. В то же самое время, по крайней мере, отдельные жители Убежища 0 (третий ученый Льюис) находились в сознании и пытались разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. В 2197 году, после того, как группа вооруженных Супермутантов предприняла попытку силового проникновения в Убежище 0, Вычислитель окончательно пробудился и незамедлительно принял меры по нейтрализации угрозы (Emergency Pacification Protocol). После ожесточенной кампании в Пустошах, бойцы Братства Стали взяли штурмом склон горы Шайенн и взорвали главный вход при помощи ядерной боеголовки на практике, мощность взрыва представляется совершенно избыточной. По всей видимости, вследствие этого Убежище получило обширные повреждения, а его дальнейшая эксплуатация была серьезно затруднена. Информация о дальнейшей судьбе Убежища 0 является противоречивой, однако известно, что попытка связаться со станцией NORAD в 2241 году (с терминала на атомной станции "Poseidon Oil № 5" в Гекко) оказалась безуспешной. Характеристика миссии В процессе прохождения мы видим только небольшую часть Убежища, однако стоит заметить, что его интерьер существенно отличается от всех остальных известных Убежищ — как на Тихоокеанском побережье США (Fallout 1-2), так и в окрестностях Вашингтона (Fallout 3). Уровень разделен на несколько изолированных секторов: вход («Entrance», северное крыло), зона безопасности («Security», западный сектор), жилой модуль («Cryogenics», южный сектор) и электростанция («Power», восточный сектор). Противник: на этом уровне Убежища 0 находятся 109 роботов, в том числе: 3 Hover; 10 «пауков» (Scurry); 36 «охранных роботов» (Security); 48 андроидов (Humanoid); 3 «погрузчика» (LoadLifter); 1 «миротворец» (Pacification Bot); 2 «танка» (Tank Bot) и 6 турелей. На вооружении роботов находятся: 12 пулеметов "виндикатор", 25 плазменных и 10 лазерных винтовок и 1 гатлинг-лазер. 'Союзники: 'пять бойцов элитного отряда Братства «Кинжал». Кроме того, в жилой зоне находятся 7 слабоумных жителей Убежища 0 и один неисправный андроид. Цели и задачи миссии * Запустить три вышедших из строя при взрыве энергоузла (1 918 000 EXP). * Открыть двери в отсек энергоустановок (23 975 EXP). Примечания en:Vault 0 pl:Krypta 0 0 Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Миссии Fallout Tactics